


More than a Distraction

by hailzee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby, Bellarke, Multi, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailzee/pseuds/hailzee
Summary: Raven slammed her hands down on the table, her chair screeching back as she stood up to come stand next to Clarke. “Make him jealous, Clarke. Get under his skin! Make. Him. Leave.” She whispered dramatically in Clarke’s ear.______When Clarke finds out Finn is cheating on her, she wants nothing more than to go out clubbing with her best friends. The issue? Finn won't vacate her favorite club. Raven has an idea to get him to leave which leads to Clarke having a one-night stand with a curly-headed stranger. But is he really a stranger? And what happens when their one night of fun has unintended consequences?





	1. Princess and Curly

Clarke stood off to the side of the crowded club, glaring daggers through the back of Finn’s head.

_ Why would he even be here? The only reason he ever came here to start with is because she invited him with her and her friends.Now they aren’t together and they’re not his damn friends- no matter what he thinks- so why won’t he just go away? _

“Despite what you seem to think, I don’t think he knows you’re here. And I’m one hundred percent positive that he doesn’t feel you glaring at him.” Raven laughed at Clarke’s childish tactics.

“Yeah, Raven, because you’re the queen of passive aggressive actions,” Clarke scoffed. Raven rolled her eyes. “What the hell do you suggest I do? His dumb ass shouldn’t even be here.”

Raven slammed her hands down on the table, her chair screeching back as she stood up to come stand next to Clarke. “Make him _jealous_ , Clarke. Get under his skin! _Make._ Him. Leave.” She whispered theatrically in Clarke’s ear.

Clarke knew that Raven was prone to being a little dramatic and that following her lead rarely worked out for anyone. Just this once, though, she felt like Raven may be giving decent advice.

“Alright. I’ll humor you, Reyes. How am I supposed to _make_ him leave?” she inquired, quirking her brow in question.

Raven grinned and rubbed her hands together in a devilish gesture. Her dark eyes began surveying the crowd before she pointed one, perfectly manicured finger in the direction of the bar.

Clarke’s eyes followed where she pointed to a dark, curly headed figure leaning against the bar.

“Kiss him. Walk up to him – make sure to shove by Finn on your way – and kiss him like your whole being depends on it.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“That’s it? I kiss that strange guy and Finn will just walk out? I think you oversimplifying the issue.”

“I don’t think so. Finn is emotional and temperamental. He will make a scene and storm out. No doubt.” Raven stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Clarke exhaled loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t _want_ him to cause a scene!”

Raven threw her hands up in exasperation. “Well, damn! Make a choice. Are you going to make him leave, or do _we_ need to leave?”

Clarke didn’t want to admit it, but those really were the only two options for the foreseeable future.

Although she was pretty sure her cheating ex-boyfriend would know exactly what she was up to, it was worth it to be able to enjoy her first night out since their break up two weeks ago.

Downing Raven’s shot of tequila, she gathered whatever confidence remained in her body and straightened herself up.

“Fine.” And with that she walked forward, swaying her hips intentionally. She shoved past Finn and walked straight up to the guy at the bar.

She couldn’t tell much from behind him, only that he was way taller than her, even in her heels. He wore a brown leather jacket with dark washed jeans. His long, tan fingers were wrapped tightly around a glass of beer.

_ He was probably hot _ , Clarke thought. _With that hair? There’s no way this dude isn’t hot._

She didn’t let herself think about it any longer, grabbing his arm and turning him around forcefully.

Before she could chicken out, she pressed herself tightly against the front of his body. Her boobs were no doubt spilling out of the tiny emerald dress Raven had forced her into. She vehemently pressed her lips against his, tilting her head and grabbing the back of his neck to get a better angle.

The guy, who she’d nicknamed Curly for the time being, quickly responded.

_ He apparently had no qualms with her direct approach _ , she thought when his hands tangled themselves into her wild, blonde curls.

He spun them around and sat her up on the bar stool that he had previously been leaning over, stepping between her legs. He wasted no time grabbing her face and tilting her head up for better access.

Clarke wasn’t entirely sure how long they kissed like that, only that she wished they didn’t have to stop.

When they finally pulled away from each other, she glanced over Curly’s shoulder to see that Finn was gone. Mentally sighing with relief she looked up at her stranger and was stunned by his looks.

Leave it to Raven to be able to pick a good looking guy without seeing the front of their body.

His dark, wispy curls hung down over his forehead. Freckles were dusted over his cheeks and clustered right over the bridge of his nose. Long, dark lashes framed confused, brown eyes. And those lips, damn _those lips_ were just so kissable.

“So, Princess. What was that all about?” Curly questioned a smirk on his swollen pink lips.

Clarke felt a playful grin sneak up on her lips. “Well, Curly,” she started, playing along with the nicknames. “I needed a distraction, and your sexy ass looked quite distracting.”

“Glad I could be of service.” His eyes twinkled with a playful glint. “Does the distracted princess have a name?”

“You first, Curly.” 

She nudged her knee between his legs, relishing in the groan that escaped him when it brushed the seam of his jeans.

“Bellamy. My name is Bellamy.” Bellamy’s pupils dilated as she continued brushing ever-so-lightly against his jeans.

She leaned forward, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him until his ear was next to her mouth.

“Clarke,” she whispered, her tongue snaking out to lick the shell of his ear.

Clarke stood abruptly, quickly spotting Raven and making her way over to her.

“How long did it take him to leave?” She asked, stealing yet another one of Raven’s shots.

Raven was still gaping at her, refusing to take her eyes off of her.

“Bitch! You stole my shot and strode over there like some kind of professional seductress. Pretty sure that boy’s going to be suffering from blue balls for the rest of the night.”

“Well…” Clarke started, prompting Raven to continue. “Did it work?”

“Yeah! After Finn ogled you for about five minutes, he dragged his sorry ass out the front door. Poor dude was probably disappointed that nobody will ever kiss him like that. I mean, you made out with him for like a solid fifteen minutes! I was starting to think you were eating him!” Raven yelled.

Clarke sighed and slid the empty shot glass across the table to her dramatic friend.

“Well, while you obsess over the details of a harmless kiss, I’m going to have some fun. Wasn’t that the point of getting him to leave? Come on, Ray. Dance with me?” Clarke poked out her pouty lip and pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, Bitch. Let’s go lure in some men and get laid.”

Clarke laughed and let Raven drag her to the dance floor. 

Clarke wasn't on the dance floor long before she felt the body heat that had been behind her fall away. She didn't think anything of it until a tan, leather clad arm snake around her waist and pulled her back to grind on their body, replacing the body that had been there moments earlier. 

She glanced over her shoulder, knowing exactly who was behind her. "Hey, Curly!" She yelled over the thumping bass. She didn't try talking to him again. She just danced. 

One hand reached behind her and grabbed a fist full of the denim on his thigh, pulling his body closer to hers. Her other hand reached up and wrapped around his neck, pulling his face into the crook of her own. 

After a few songs dancing like that, he turned around and kissed her hard on the lips. She wrapped her hand in his curls and pulled him tightly against her. 

He pulled away, both of them desperately gasping for breath. 

"My place or yours?" he asked loudly over the music, eyes burning with want. 

She didn't usually just go home with strangers, but neither of her roommates particularly liked strangers being brought into the house. She decided that a singular one-night-stand with a stranger after a rough break up wouldn't be the end of the world. 

"Yours," she gasped. 

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the club. 


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke realizes Bellamy isn't such a stranger after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This chapter goes to lexapride for being my first kudos! I appreciate all the love and hope to see some comments! This is starting out a little slow, but I'm trying to get background information out of the way, so I can get to the good stuff! Enjoy!

Clarke woke up only slightly hungover. Despite her body aching, she was almost positive that her achy legs had nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with the man laying beside her.

Carefully she stood and began to quietly gather her clothes. Clarke was grateful that she hadn't let Bellamy come back to her own place. Octavia and Raven would lose their shit if they woke up to a handsome stranger in their apartment. 

 _"It takes away our freedom to roam our home in the nude!"_ Octavia had said when the rule about no strangers had been established. 

Raven and Clarke had never liked to argue with Octavia. She wasn't a fair fighter and, in all honesty, they had a soft spot for the younger girl. Octavia was two years younger than the older girls, but that didn't stop them from having just as much fun with her. Raven bought Octavia a fake ID on her nineteenth birthday so that she could get into clubs with them. They never did anything without all three of them being together in the four years that they had all been friends. 

The night before had been a rare occurrence. Octavia insisted on staying home to clean up before all of their friends came over. Raven and Clarke knew that she was really cleaning because her brother, who she hadn't seen since before she started college, was coming to their movie night to reconnect. Nonetheless, Octavia refused to ruin Clarke's post-break-up outing and insisted that they go without her. 

Clarke was pulling on her dress when she noticed the framed photo on Bellamy's bedside table. _What the fuck?_  

"What the actual _fuck_?!" Clarke opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was a groan. "I am sooo fucked."

"You say that like you didn't enjoy yourself, Princess." Great. He was awake. 

"Different connotations." Clarke's reply was dry as she scrubbed her hands over her already-fucked-up make-up. 

"Bellamy Blake? You couldn't have mentioned that your last name was Blake? Fucking shit. Octavia is going to have my ass for this one," Clarke grumbled behind her hand. 

"Octavia? As in Octavia Blake? How do you know her?" It didn't take long for the gears to start turning. "Clarke Griffin? Shit."

"How many girls do you know named Clarke?!" She threw her arms up in exasperation. 

"How many fucking guys do you know named Bellamy?" he yelled right back at her. 

Clarke finished zipping her dress up and slid on her high heels. 

"Look, we aren't going to talk about this until I find a way to tell Octavia, okay?" Clarke looked up at him expectantly. 

He nodded his head and sat up in his bed, suddenly wide awake. "Do you think that's the best idea? To tell her, I mean? O has a tendency to overreact?" 

That suddenly make Clarke angry. How dare he act like he knows Octavia! He hadn't seen her in over four years. 

"How the fuck would you know anything about her?" Clarke snapped. "Well, she is my sis-" he started. "Don't finish that fucking sentence. You have no right to pretend like you know anything about her! Do you know how long it took her to recover after you left! When Raven and I met O, she was a goddamn mess! Drinking all her problems away and- No. I'm not even telling you anything else about her. Because-Well, because you don't deserve to know anything about her. She depended on you! You were all she knew and you just bowed out of her life like you weren't her big brother!" 

Clarke wasn't sure what part of what he said made her so angry, but she was fiercely protective of her little spitfire of a roommate. She saw something of herself in Octavia that made her want to protect her in a way that no one had done for her. 

She didn't want to tell her that she had slept with her estranged brother, but she wouldn't be just another person who stabbed her in the back. 

Octavia deserved to hear it from her firsthand. 

When Clarke looked up again Bellamy's mouth was hanging open like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure what. 

"Save it, asshole. I know you're coming to our house tonight. O's been cleaning for days. I'm going to tell her before you get there, so prepare for angry tears." 

Bellamy was gaping like a fish when Clarke finally walked out of his apartment building, but all she could think about was how she had ruined her friendship with Octavia. 

Clarke dragged her feet as she got out of the Uber and walking up the sidewalk to her shared house. She tried to be quiet when she opened the door, but she knew Octavia would already be awake. 

"Well damn, Clarke! That's a walk of shame if I ever saw one!" Octavia's laugh filled up the room, her eyes shining far too much for someone who was awake at six in the morning. 

Clarke looked at her with an apologetic expression. "Hey, O bear." Her voice was hardly above a whisper. 

"Oh, shit..." Octavia's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "You don't call me O Bear unless you've made me mad, Clarke. What's going on?"

Might as well tell her now. The longer I wait, the angrier she'll be. 

"I did something bad, O. I didn't know who he was and it was just to distract Finn at first- trying to make him leave, you know? But then he came out on the dance floor, a-and I should have known when he said his name! God, I should have known!"

Octavia was in front of Clarke now. Octavia's hand on her shoulder pushed her onto their couch. "What happened, Clarke?" Despite the soft tone of her voice, Clarke could tell by the look on her face that she was putting up her walls, preparing for the worst. 

"O, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know it was him. I'd never met him." Something clicked on Octavia's face at Clarke's whispered confession, but she had to finish. "I slept with Bellamy last night. I didn't realize who he was until I saw your picture on his nightstand."

Octavia's eyes dropped to her lap where she was wringing her hands together nervously.

"He was at the club? W-was he drinking?" Her question surprised Clarke, but she nodded. That was not the reaction that she had expected. 

Octavia drew in a deep breath and nodded her head. "Okay. Alright. I can handle this like an adult. I'm more upset that he went to the club before he came to visit me than I am about you sleeping with him. I mean, you didn't know it was him, right?" Octavia's eyes had tears in them and suddenly Clarke was angry at Bellamy again. 

Maybe when he had been around, Octavia would have had the reaction that he expected her to have. She would have gotten angry like she often does about trivial things. But Octavia had broken when Bellamy left her behind, and Clarke and Raven had used the strength of their bond for the younger girl to glue those pieces back together. Reasonably, Clarke knew that this wouldn't break their friendship, and that, with time, it would only make it stronger. That didn't mean that she felt any less guilty about it, though. 

It made her guilt even worse when Octavia forgave her so easily. Clarke knew that had something to do with the fragile state that her brother's return had left her in over the last few days. 

"Alright! We can talk more about this late, or maybe we won't. Because it doesn't change the fact that we're best friends! Now, take your sexy ass to the shower and get dressed! We have shit to do!" Octavia clapped her hands together. "Chop, chop!" 

And, at least for the time being, the Octavia that she adored was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a new take on the dynamic between Octavia and Bellamy so I changed it up a little!   
> How do you like the twist on the Blake siblings' relationship?
> 
> Why do you think Bellamy left? 
> 
> How will Octavia react when she sees Bellamy after what Clarke has admitted to?
> 
> And lastly, do you love it or hate it? 
> 
> All feedback is appreciated!


	3. Something about Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little slow, but I promise it's building up to the pregnancy. I just want to show how the relationships work between everyone first. Bellarke will be coming up! They have to actually tolerate each other first! As always, comments and critiques are welcome!

Clarke felt slightly less shitty after she'd had a shower. However, a feeling of dread had settled deep in her belly at the thought of having to see Bellamy again. 

She didn't regret what she had said to him or how she had yelled at him. He probably deserved even worse than what she had said to him. To put it simply, Bellamy would never be anything more than a selfish ass in the eyes of Raven and Clarke. Both girls knew that it was entirely possible that Octavia would forgive him and that he would become somewhat of a fixture in their lives. That did not mean that they had to like him, though. 

Both Clarke and Raven were only children, but they'd established that they were soul sisters in their early teen years. It hadn't taken them long to adopt Octavia into their little sisterhood when they met her. And with her being the 'baby sister', they were extremely overprotective. 

Clarke was sitting cross-legged on the center of her bed when Raven finally made her appearance. 

"Hey, Clarke. Where did you disappear to last night? I assumed you were having your fun with Curly and not off getting murdered." Raven flops herself down, throwing her head into Clarke's lap. 

"Being murdered probably would have been better. You really know how to pick 'em, Reyes." Clarke groaned and threw herself back into her mountain of pillows. 

"What? Was he not good? Because I know he was attractive, so I know that isn't the issue here." Raven sounded genuinely curious as she propped herself up on her elbow. 

Great. So Octavia was making Clarke tell Raven too? Or maybe she assumed that she already knew? Oh, who knows?

"I wish that was it," Clarke groaned, raising herself back into her sitting position. "It's way worse than that. He was hot, but it can never happen again because he's the worst kind of asshat imaginable." Raven raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, urging Clarke to continue. "He's Bellamy Blake, Octavia's older brother."

The dark headed latino threw herself into a sitting position, spinning around to pounce on Clarke. 

"What the fuck? We have to tell her. Holy shit, we have to tell her. Clarke, how are we gonna tell O Bear about th-" Clarke cut her off by slamming a pillow over her face and holding her against the mattress. 

"Would you cool your shit? I already told her, okay? She says she's angrier that he went to a bar before coming to see her than she is that I slept with him, but you know how she is, Ray. She's probably just bottling it up because she's afraid she'll lose us or something. I don't know how to deal with situations like this."

Clarke sighed and stood up, removing the pillow from Raven's head. Raven glared as she gasped for breath. 

"Well, let's focus on making it through tonight. Then, we can worry about the rest of this. We'll get through it. Sisters always do."

Clarke let Raven grab her hand and pull her up, leading her into their living room. 

"So, O Bear. What can we do?" Raven asked, rubbing her hands together. 

Octavia's head popped up from the other side of the coffee table, dust in her hair and something black on the tip of her nose. 

"I'm cleaning under the furniture in here right now, so Raven you can go clean the bathrooms. Clarke, you could clean out the fridge? I'm pretty sure half of its contents have long since expired, so maybe after that, you should make a grocery list too." Octavia's eyes sparkled towards the end. She loved grocery shopping. 

For some reason they all did. 

Grocery shopping was something that they had always done together, and they always made it enjoyable in some way or another. It started when they first got their house and they had argued over who would go get the groceries. Finally, they had decided that they should all just go so that they would all have what they wanted. And so began their grocery shopping tradition. 

"Why do I have to take the bathroom?" Raven whined. 

"Because you keep bringing Wick over, despite the no lovers rule, and he keeps peeing on the seat!" Octavia glared at her and Raven knew she was caught. She went to clean the bathroom without a word. 

Clarke didn't realize she was just standing there until Octavia spoke. 

"Look, Clarke. I don't want this to make things awkward. There's too much going on in my life for me to lose you too, okay?" Clarke looked at her with glassy eyes but nodded before making her way to the kitchen. She just felt so guilty. 

It wasn't long before the girls had tackled every cleaning task that Octavia could think up (including cleaning the ceiling fans) and Clarke had a completed grocery list in her hand. 

"Oooh, add ice cream! I feel like we should have and American Horror Story marathon this week!" Octavia screamed with excitement. 

"Sounds like a plan, O." And just like always, Baby O got her way. 

"And, uh- well, B-Bellamy really likes apples... so we should, like, get sliced apples or something. He, uh, he used to eat them with caramel wh-when we were kids." Clarke hated the way she stuttered, but she knew it didn't have as much to do with her as it did what Bellamy had done to her. His leaving had left deep scars for Octavia. Clarke just hoped that he had a damn good reason for leaving her. 

"Of course, O. I'm sure he'd love that," Clarke whispered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"And how the hell would you know what he'd like, Clarke?" Clarke recoiled as if she'd been slapped. The truth was she would have much rather Octavia had slapped her. The sudden coldness in her tone had cut Clarke to the bone. Suddenly, Octavia's face softened, eyes full of regret. "I'm so sorry, Clarke. I-I didn't mean it. I'm just on edge, okay? I promise it had nothing to do with what happened last night, okay? You're forgiven for that."

Clarke just nodded, but she knew that wasn't entirely true. She knew if Raven had said it, that Octavia wouldn't have reacted so strongly. She had to accept her consequences, though. And she would. Octavia would get over it eventually. 

For the first time since they moved into their house two years ago, Clarke sat out on the grocery trip. She had made a lame excuse that she needed to finish up an art project, but they all knew it was for Octavia's sake. Clarke didn't want to put her even more on edge. 

Raven and Octavia had only been gone an hour when there was a knock at the door. Guessing that they were back early and had forgotten their keys - again - Clarke opened the door without looking. 

When she saw who was there, a dull ache immediately appeared at the base of her skull. 

She sighed. "What do you want, Finn?" 

"I know that you were just trying to make me jealous last night, Clarke. I know you want me back. All you had to do was say as much," a stupid smirk lifted at the corners of his lips. Clarke used to think that smirk was sexy, but not now. Now she was repulsed by everything that he did. He had cheated on her with the barista at the local Starbucks. A freakin' barista! Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to smooth away the consistently building ache. 

"No, Finn. I was trying to get you to leave. You know, like, not be where you aren't wanted. It seems to be a difficult concept for you," she seethed. 

"Come on, babe. I promise I'll change. Things will be different this time, okay? Just don't shut me out again," he begged. Begging wasn't a good look on him, she decided. He looked pathetic actually. "We can work through our problems."

" _I_ don't have any problems, Finn. It's _you_ that has issues, okay? You're a cheater and a liar. I told you I don't do on-again-off-again relationships and I meant it. You fucked up and now I am _finished_. Done. It's _over._ " She was sick of having this conversation with him. It was the third time in as many weeks that he had shown up at their house. 

"Come on, Princess. I do-" he started, but was cut off. 

"Hey, dumbass. Get your own nickname, and get the hell out of here. Seems to me like the lady is finished here." She had to admit Bellamy looked intimidating as he walked up in his leather jacket and sunglasses. 

She didn't have time to get angry that he was defending her when he didn't even know her. She didn't feel like panicking because he was early. She was just really fucking _glad_ that she didn't have to be the one to deal with Finn. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't require comments to update, but they are great motivation! All feedback is welcomed feedback!
> 
> Plus, I'll love you forever if you comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment! I welcome all criticism! Please tell me of any errors you may see or if you think there is something that I can do to improve this work! I'd also love to hear what direction you want this to go in! Although I know where I want it to go and the plans I have for this work, I'm still open to suggestions! 
> 
> Hailzee


End file.
